popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Roki
This article focuses on simply the Pop'n Music 11 character, '''Roki'. If you are looking for the Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET song, also known as Runic Air, see Princess Roki.'' - LT▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 19▾= - 1P= - 2P= - 3P= }} - 13▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 11▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} }} |caption = The queen of a proud family who lives deep in the forest. |birthplace = Iceland |birthdate = December 21st |gender = Female |race = Witch |ecolor = Dark green |hcolor = Light gray |relative = Unknown |hobby = Nothing |like = Her family |dislike = Meaningless questions |appearance1 = pop'n music 11 |appearance2 = pop'n music 13 カーニバル, pop'n music 19 TUNE STREET, pop'n music portable 2, pop'n music ラピストリア, pop'n music うさぎと猫と少年の夢 |theme = Elegoth Elegoth Sabbat Runic Air The Sign Of Collapse Monkshood |designer = ミコシバ and shio (pop'n 11), shio (CARNIVAL, TUNE STREET), Kaito (Lapistoria)}} Roki is one of the characters from Pop'n Music 11. Personality .................。ドガッ！ 彼女は自分の人生に一生懸命だ。自分の歌、家族、生まれたところに、 とても高い誇りを持っている。ヘタなインタビューなんかは、やめといた方がいい。 .................. Strike! She's doing her best in life. She takes a lot of pride in her singing, her family, and the place she was born.. These incompetent interviews, they should be stopped. Roki is a woman full of pride for herself and the things she enjoys, such as her family. She's known as the queen of the forest (or "princess", in her Princess Roki appearance). She is known for being short-tempered, and will get extremely furious if things don't go her way. In Pop'n Music Lapistoria, Roki is an unlockable character in Eclipse and Phantom's story, , and she wields a white diamond lapis. Character Information See Roki/Character Information. Appearance Elegoth ﻿Roki is a young girl with pale purple skin, gray hair that is formed into long, nubby pigtails with long bangs, dark green eyes, and red eyeliner. She simply wears a white, long-sleeved blouse. Her 2P color palette makes Roki's hair and clothes entirely black, while her skin is extremely white and her eyes are red. Her eyeliner is also black. Elegothic Sabbat Roki dons a long white dress with red gloves. The dress is attached to her right shoulder, while the other side is sewn on. She also wears deep purple makeup. Her original palette is reused in Monkshood from Pop'n Music: Usagi to Neko to Shounen no Yume. Roki's 2P color palette drastically changes her hair to a dark pale blue and her eyes light brown; her dress and gloves swapped colors and her makeup is red. Runic Air ﻿Roki appears as a child, while the rest of her appearance is identical as her debut, though her blouse also has a hood attached. Her pigtails are trimmed into bun size. Her 2P is also much like her debut, giving her white skin, red eyes, and all black hair and clothes. Roki's special 3P coloring gives her peach colored skin, cyan eyes, and light orange hair. Her blouse is gray. The Sign Of Collapse Roki's hair is decorated with a crown of thorns with a gray veil, as well as black cords wrapped around her bangs. She once again wears a long white dress, now decorated with gray fur around the shoulders and red slits on the sides. She has a gray choker, black gloves, and black boots. Her 2P palette gives her dark blonde hair, pink eyes, pale green skin, and a white veil. Her dress is blue with pink slits and orange fur, and her choker is also orange. Her gloves and boots are white. In this palette, she wields a yellow diamond lapis. Other Character Comments Pop'n Music 13 CARNIVAL: 誇り高き一族の集会が始まる。 許しなく覗き見た者は報いと裁きを受けるだろう。 The meeting of our proud family begins. Anyone who looks without permission will receive a reward and our judgement. Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET: プリンセスの歌声に森の住人たちが集い出す。 ちいさなロキが偉大な魔女になるのは、もう少し先のおはなし。 The forest's inhabitants gather to the princess' singing voice. This is an earlier story about how the young Roki became a great witch. Pop'n Music Lapistoria: 静まり返る森の奥深く…森の住人達が見つめる先には、 誇り高き一族の戴冠式に臨む女王の姿があった Deep inside the forest that has fallen silent...the forest inhabitants stare ahead, facing their queen's figure during her coronation for her proud family. NET Self Quotes Pop'n Music 16 Atsumare! Pop'n Party♪ 私を呼んだのはお前か？ それならば相応のモテナシを 用意してもらおうか。 今日は「りみっくす」なる変わった 趣向があるそうじゃないか…。 Are you calling for me? In that case, I shall prepare some suitable entertainment. There seems to be an unusual plan for a "remix" today... Pop'n Music 19 TOWN Mode Battle (Phase 1) 偉大な魔女になるためには 森羅万象に精通する必要がある。 そこで、ポップンだ。 早く準備しろ！ 私は気が短いのだ。 To become a great witch, you must become familiar with all things in nature. Therefore, it's a Pop'n match. Get ready! I am short-tempered. Pop'n Music 20 Soreyuke! Pop'n Quest Making a request 最近私の美しい歌声を聞かせる 森の草花が少なくなった。 今すぐ覆い尽くすほどに再び増やせ。 私の歌声のような曲を用意するのだ！ Recently, there haven't been many forest flowers around to listen to my beautiful singing voice. Increase them again as much as you can right now. I'll prepare a song to go with my singing voice! Request achieved ふん。まあ、上出来といったところか。 これで私の美しい歌声を 多くの者に聞かせることができるな。 ほめてつかわす。 Hmm. Well, you seem to have done a good job. Now my beautiful singing voice can be heard by many people. I shall send my praises. Trivia *Roki's birthdate is identical to Sanae-chan's. *According to Akino, Princess Roki chronologically takes place before the keel and [Dar[kwish]], explaining why Roki is only a child in Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET. *In Pop'n Music portable 2, in place of MZD, Roki is the rival character for the keel (Nu-Style Gabba mix). This does not occur in any of the other games however. *Roki shares the white diamond with Risette and IO-Lower. Gallery Animations Roki11Neutral.gif|Neutral (Elegoth) Roki11Good.gif|Good Roki11Great.gif|Great Roki11Miss.gif|Miss Roki11Fever.gif|FEVER! Roki11Lose.gif|Lose Roki11Win.gif|Win Roki11FeverWin.gif|FEVER! Win Roki.gif|Neutral (Elegoth Sabbat) Roki13Good.gif|Good Roki13Great.gif|Great Roki13Miss.gif|Miss Roki13Fever.gif|FEVER! Roki13Lose.gif|Lose Roki13Win.gif|Win Roki 19 ani.gif|Neutral and Great (Runic Air) Roki 19 neutral.gif|Neutral (Runic Air) Roki 19 Great.gif|Great Rokineutrallapis.gif|Neutral (The Sign Of Collapse) RokiGood.gif|Good RokiGreat.gif|Great RokiBad.gif|Miss RokiFever.gif|FEVER! RokiFEVERwin.gif|FEVER! Win RokiWin.gif|Win RokiLose.gif|Lose Screenshots Roki Poster.jpeg|Roki Poster Roki112P.png|2P palette in Elegoth Roki132P.png|2P palette in Elegoth Sabbat Cha_main_roki_01.png|Roki in Lapistoria Category:Characters Category:Pop'n Music 11 Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music 11 AC Characters Category:Females Category:Pop'n Music 11